Gold stars are my signature thing
by Sarah24601
Summary: Hi this is the first bit of my story and my first finchel fanfic x hope you like it! in this its rachel s and Finns sixth month anniversary. Who will not remember? and how will the night end?. A finchel fic x
1. Chapter 1

Rachel woke up feeling happier than ever. She felt like she could explode with excitement. Because today was a special day. A very special day. Today was her and her boyfriend Finn's sixth month anniversary. Rachel knew that she and Finn were a great couple. Finn was loving and caring and an amazing singer. Rachel thought back on the time they had been together like all the bowling dates, the time they saw _'Wicked' _the musical together, oh and the amount of times they had curled up on her couch watching _Funny girl_. So today was going to be great. Rachel started to get ready, looking forward to the day.

**Finn woke up feeling worse than ever. He had a headache which felt like a car alarm was going off in his head. He remembered that today was something, but he couldn't remember what. He realised he had 10 minutes to get ready so Finn had to hurry. Today was probably nothing he thought. And he continued to get ready. As he got out the house and approached school, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't want to look at what it . Whatever it was, it could wait. He got to his locker; feeling so tired he felt like he was in a trance. Finn then noticed Rachel walking up to him with a giant beam spreading across her face. He wondered what she was so happy about.**

As Rachel walked into school, she scoured around looking for Finn. She had sent him a text wishing him a happy anniversary but he hadn't replied. She then noticed him by his locker, and ran up to him grinning like mad. "Finn!" she exclaimed giving him a hug. Finn smiled back and gave her a kiss. Every time they kissed it felt like a firework display in Rachel's mind. "Hey Rachel" said Finn "looking forward to the day?" Rachel laughed. "Of course I am Finn, today is a very special day for both of us"! Finn nodded his head "Right of course..." Rachel started walking with Finn down the corridor. "So did you get my text?" Rachel asked. Finn looked confused "The text right... yeah I did um thank you for that". Rachel knew he had got it. She carried on walking.

**Finn was confused. Rachel had been strangely happy today. She normally was but today she was grinning all the time. She had run in and hugged him and had started going on about how today was something special and she mentioned a text. Finn assumed that the text he hadn't read was from her. But he had just nodded along not really getting what she was talking about. They were walking down the corridor and Finn started talking "So today we haven't got any lessons together today, so I will meet you at lunch?" Rachel grinned again "Sure that sounds great and I will see you at glee club." Finn then started walking Rachel to her lesson. The day went pretty quickly after that, at lunch Finn was made to stay to finish maths work. He sent a text to Rachel saying: **_Sorry Rach, Maths teacher making me stay in, so can't do lunch __ See you at Glee club? Love you xxx Finn. _**After a lunch of confusing maths equations, Finn was happy to get to Glee Club. It felt like home. Finn walked in and sat down. Rachel wasn't there yet.**

Rachel walked into Glee Club ready to sing. She saw Finn sitting down. When he saw her he smiled and gestured to the seat next to him. Rachel walked over and sat down. "Looking forward to tonight then?" she asked Finn. Finn looked confused. "Tonight... yes um... what's tonight again?" Rachel was shocked. "Tonight is our six month anniversary! We planned to have dinner at your house and exchange gifts! How could you forget Finn?" Finn had a guilty look on his face. "Look" he said taking her hands. "I haven't forgotten. I just lost track of time of that's all. I have your gift all ready and a dinner planned". Rachel was pleased. "Great. Now I have to go and speak to Mr. Shue about a song idea" and she got off her chair and walked off.

**Finn was in trouble. He had forgotten about their anniversary. He had no gift, and no dinner planned. He lied because he didn't want to seem like the world's worst boyfriend. He leaned over to Mike and said "Hey man, its mine and Rachel's anniversary tonight and i forgot all about it so can you help me pick out a gift for her after school?" Mike looked surprised. "Whoa you forgot you anniversary? Sure I will come." Finn relaxed in his chair "Dude thanks so much". After glee club was over, Finn went shopping with Mike and was finding it hard to find anything. He looked through Cds, teddy bears and cards but couldn't find anything. He sat down on a bench and sighed. Mike sat down too. "Finn". Mike said. "Tina loves skulls so for her birthday I got her a skull ring from one of her favourite shops, so does Rachel like anything like that?" Finn then knew. "Gold stars" He said. Of course. Gold stars were Rachel's signature thing. He knew what to get her now. He thanked Mike, rushed off to the right shop. Once he found the gift he went home and started to set everything up. He tried cooking a meal. He tried again and again. He had no time to start another one. So he picked up and rang the number. After putting the phone down, Finn went to sort everything else out.**

Rachel was getting ready in her room, singing away to the _Spring Awaking _soundtrack. She was deciding how to do her hair. She chose to curl it. As she started heating up her curlers, she hoped Finn would like her present. She had had a football jersey made with 6 on the back for the months they had been together, and then above it was BERRY 4 thought he could wear it too his next football game. Rachel started curling her hair. Once she was done, she got Finn's present and started walking to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author- hey im so so sorry for the delay! Wasn't sure if i was going to carry on this story x **

**Disclaimer- i don't own glee.**

_**Earlier that day-**_

_**Santana sat in glee club, bored. Mr Shue was going on about some type of song or artist which was boring as hell. Finally the bell rang and everyone started leaving. Santana got up and saw Rachel waving to Finn with a silly grin on her face. She walked up to the couple. 'Hey Berry what you so happy about? You and Finn going on some lame date? Finn walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her. 'Santana back off her.' Rachel nodded. 'And in to that reply Santana me and Finn do have a date. It's our six month anniversary and me and my boyfriend are having dinner. 'At least me and Finn are in a happy truthful relationship! Unlike you.'**_

_**Santana saw Finn wince at the word truthful and gave him a look. 'Truthful oh really? Is that right Finn?' Finn gave her an evil look and said' yeah it is. Rach lets go il see you later' and they walked off Rachel giving Santana an evil look. Santana then walked up to Brittany. ' hey Britt wanna hang out tonight?. Brittany shook her head. Sorry ive got dinner with artie'. Santana then walked over to puck. 'Hey puck wanna come over to my place tonight?' Puck shook his head. ' sorry plans with Lauren'. And he walked off. Great. Everyone but her was alone tonight. She then walked home and sat on her bed turning on her blackberry, seeing who she could text. The name Rachel Berry came up and Santana laughed at the name. Miss berry thought her relationship was truthful did she? Santana clicked write message and wrote away. Then she clicked Send. She was sure there night was about to get interesting...**_


End file.
